


最后的奥古斯都：序

by Thalia1229



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia1229/pseuds/Thalia1229
Summary: 性瘾可怜小Newt 哥哥温柔（？）治愈





	最后的奥古斯都：序

**Author's Note:**

> 哪里都雷 我就是想满足一下自己的变态爱好 dbq各位

*

他一副坐立不安的样子。

Theseus站在阳台上看他的弟弟。Newt独自在花园里看书，身边卧着他的狗，一只略显老态的西高地白梗。狗卧倒时半侧着身子紧贴Newt的膝盖，一动不动，但Newt中途换过几个姿势，现在他跪坐在草地里，脚踝并拢靠在一起，鞋跟落在臀部前面几寸，恰恰抵住腰椎。

风吹草动的动静说大不大，但Newt却飞速耸动了一下肩膀，受惊似的睁大了他那双无辜水汪的绿眼睛，以一种极其羞赧又隐忍的表情迟缓的低下头，挪动了一下屁股。剪裁良好的高级西裤被鞋跟磨出道印子，很快又反复被压出很多道。Newt反复挺动着腰肢，随着草叶晃动的频率任屁股在鞋跟上垂落。Theseus几乎可以见到殷红的赤色暗暗爬上Newt耳廓与颈侧一大片光裸白皙的皮肤，像液体一样流淌曳动着发散到他脸颊眼角。他背挺直了些，颈背向下垂坠出美好曼丽的线条一直延伸到腰臀处，而此刻包裹在柔软布料下的屁股被坚硬的鞋跟蹂躏着，在身体主人的牵引下小幅颤动、盛放。

没过多久Newt停下了动作，他可能泄过了，方才哪怕腰身都酸胀脊椎也还是挺立着的，但此时连骨头都软下来似的无力瘫坐着，皮肤沾着湿漉漉的汗珠，在阳光下泛着水光。Theseus看不见Newt的脸，但他猜他的Artemis此时一定半眯着眼，眼角泛红，睫毛上还缀着方才眼角溢出的生理性泪水，体温会比平时高一些，不是艳阳天曝晒后的干热，而是湿热，那种连鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇都沾着水色的湿热。

Theseus倚在栏杆上手撑住下巴一动不动，他想起Newt15岁在他的手里第一次泄出来的样子，又向草地里裹在昂贵布料里的小少爷看去。

他的Artemis好像不太乖。

 

*

“是性瘾，先生。”对面的医师看起来严肃古板，一本正经的将Newt的诊断结果交回到Theseus手里，“所以他会极其容易被一些平常的接触互动唤起性冲动——先生您不用如此担忧，性瘾在男女中的比例是四比一，您的弟弟正处于雄激素旺盛的青年期，这都有理可循...”忧悯的医生仍在嘱托，但Theseus好笑的觉得“sex addiction”这个单词本身就带有某种不可言说的情色禁忌意味。

“你说性瘾与患者的个人经历有关，什么样的个人经历？”

“儿童时期的受虐经历，先生。”

“具体什么样的？”

“校园中的霸凌，陌生人的猥亵，青少年中最常见的。”医师抬眼谨慎的看了看Theseus，然后加上一句：“...或是亲属的侵犯。”

 

*

Newt有些受不了Theseus如此直白火热的眼神，但也许那只是他自己的错觉。他站在门口，双手背在身后，拘谨又约束。“呃…晚上好，哥哥。”红棕色的头发松软的耷在眼前微微遮住视线，Newt挑起视线遮掩着往兄长看去，Theseus那双古井无波的沉静眼睛映射着灰蓝色的光，从下往上慢条斯理扫量了Newt一遍，紧接着长久以来纠缠着他的病态之火便脚踝处蜿蜒而上灼灼至大脑，他仿佛被剥光了全身衣服赤裸站在Theseus面前，后穴处一片狼藉，仿佛接收了某种信号一样放肆翕合。Newt不禁夹紧了腿，努力挺直腰。

“今天做了些什么，Artemis？”Theseus对这一切都索然不知，上前一步扶住Newt的腰将他扣进怀里索取了一个拥抱，下巴搁在Newt肩窝在他颈侧留下个吻。很快他便发现Newt在他怀里颤动的频率有些过快，皮肤已经泛起层嫩红，就像含苞待放欲言又止的春桃，接近绽放的时节。“怎么不说话？”Theseus仿佛不知道Newt竭力克制按捺住窜至喉口的呻吟，缄默忍耐着与那碾压一切的欲望斗争，他就像一位平常温厚的兄长将弟弟引至餐椅上，悉心照料。

Newt知道自己湿了，小穴自Theseus有意无意摩挲过他的腰开始便淌着淫水，半透明的湿液汩汩流过股间打湿了内裤，也许已经流到了椅子上。他心不在焉的反复切割着盘中的牛排，烛光忽闪，半明半灭的跃动令他看不清Theseus的眉眼。他的哥哥是英国传统意义上的英俊面孔，深眼窝蓝眼睛，鼻梁高挺，风流又专情，他想过Theseus会娶什么样的妻子，高贵优雅的世家小姐，喷Guerlain的圣莎拉，不会太矜傲，但充满距离感。或者是青涩一些的女大学生，学文学或者教育，架着轻薄的黑框眼镜，镜片后的眼睛温柔恬静，周身没有花果香的藻饰，是雨后的草叶淡香。Newt觉得能站在Theseus身边的女人都得干净的不像话，至少不会像他这样终日幻想被男人的阴茎操至高潮。他都记不起第一次边手淫边幻想兄长模样是什么时候的事情了，对Theseus的渴望掺杂在长年累月性欲催生的旖旎遐想里反转扭曲成了滴融在血肉里的本能，不满足爱情的高洁定义，但契合人类最本真的欲念。

他顽强的把控住自己填满了渴望的身体，却天降大祸。

Theseus不知什么时候抬腿踩上了Newt的座椅边缘，在他两腿之间一小块台面，微微挪动就能碰到Newt的性器。Newt手一抖将手边的酒杯打翻，里面盛着的苹果醋淋在桌布上顺着桌沿滴落在衣服上。“怎么了？”Theseus脚动了动，状似无意的蹭过Newt的性器，又辗转着踩了上去。“Artemis你很痒吗？”Newt的性器比谁都更忠诚急切的在踩踏下勃起，他终于无法抑制住他的呻吟。长久以来耐人寻味的掩饰都成了情趣与笑话，种在骨子里的激情与亢奋在Theseus的引导下全盘释放，Newt双腿打着颤滑倒在地上，性器在Theseus的玩弄下愈发硬挺，他无可自制的发出声短促的尖叫，眼泪肆流，羞耻与快感交织成大网将他缚住。身上的果醋淋透了衬衫，Newt的乳头在冰凉的触感下很快硬挺凸起，泛红的乳晕格外明显。

青年跪坐在桌下的阴影里看不见Theseus的表情，只能看见兄长笔直修长的双腿与皮鞋。Newt试探性的伸手攥住Theseus的裤腿，跪行着想将下巴放上Theseus的膝盖，像小时候索取睡前故事一样诚恳哀求，想得到满足。但他迟疑着又收回手，垂头保持缄默，情欲在体内如潮汐巨浪拍击理智，而他在漫长的煎熬里等待退潮。

Theseus知道了，他知道了什么，知道了多少，他怎么想的。他知道他的弟弟会被一个眼神一个拥抱勾引的勃起，知道他的弟弟无时无刻等待着有人操进那被淫水泡软的后穴，知道他的弟弟在无数个日月里意淫渴望着他的亲哥哥吗？Newt感觉眼睛酸胀的厉害，不一会儿就有了落泪的冲动，紧接着咸味儿的水便漫了出来。他倒总是和水相伴，欲望高昂时后穴的淫水，前端的精水，自我抚慰时燥热的汗水，高潮时的生理性泪水。但他很少流泪，上一次大概是明白自己的身体拖拽着灵魂一齐放荡堕落时曾不甘的哭过。Newt抬手想抹掉泪，手不知先前沾到过什么，一触到眼睛反而灼痛不已，在尚未察觉之时已经呻吟出声。

他感受到Theseus将手掌放在他头顶，按揉着自己细腻松软的头发，又掐住他的下巴逼迫青年抬起湿漉漉的绿眼睛直视自己。“你怎么了？”他用力摩挲着Newt眼周的泪渍，问道。


End file.
